Secret Lover
by Burning Melody
Summary: “How long will we have to hide? It hurts to love you secretly…”“I’m really sorry Tala… I just don’t want to hurt Kai… We’ve been together two years before I broke up with him… It’s a lot you know…” TALAOC ONE SHOT!


Hi! So this is my first story so I hope you'll not be too harsh with me :) Well english isn't my first language and I'm not reallybilingual so if you see some mistakes it's normal hehe. I try my best to make as less mistakes as possible. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy!

**Warning : -Sex (well kind of)**

**Secret Lover**

"I don't think we should do this." She said unsure, but she had to admit that she was enjoying this.

"Shhh, don't talk." He smirked at her and kissed her roughly on the lips. She moaned loudly as she kissed him back. Only him could make her forget about her problems. As he was about to lift up her shirt, someone knocked at the door.

"Billie, are you in there?" The person standing on the other side of the door asked.

"Hum yeah, wait a sec!" She yelled back as she tried to replace her hair as good as possible. "Under the bed! And Fast!" She whispered to her secret lover. When she was sure he was hid, she opened the door and saw Kai looking at her suspiciously.

"What took you so long?" He asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh well uh… well I'm a girl!" She replied nervously.

"Yeah whatever. So I was wondering if you would like to come with me to eat something you know since you weren't there for the supper."

"Thanks for the invitation of course I'm gonna come! Just give me some times to go take a shower before, if it's alright with you of course."

"Yeah, take all the time you want. I'll be in my room." And with that, he walked away. As she closed the door, her body was put against the wall and lips were attached to hers.

"I… want… it… too… Tala… but I… have to… take… a shower." She managed to say between the kisses. He pulled away from her and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Why did you agree to go? It was supposed to be only you and me. It has been so long since we've got a night just for us." She hugged him tightly asking silently for forgiveness. He hugged her back and sighed.

"How long will we have to hide? It hurts to love you secretly…"

"I'm really sorry Tala… I just don't want to hurt Kai… We've been together two years before I broke up with him… It's a lot you know…"

"I KNOW THAT! But still! I'm the one hurt now! Stop trying to protect the poor little Kai! It's not our fault if he can't get over you!" Tala yelled and stormed out of the room. Billie felt tears beginning to form in her eyes. She wiped them away before going in the shower. _"Oh Tala… I'm so sorry to hurt you this way. I love you so much…"_ Why did she have to fall in love with her ex-boyfriend's best friend? She had loved Kai with a pure passion during the two years. Yeah, two years of happiness.But it was nothing compared to what she was feeling for Tala. Ever since he saved her life in this mountain, she knew she'd love him forever. Actually, she had never ever thought that he'd feel the same about her. The first time they've kissed was memorable for her. The night he told her he loved her…

But there was Kai. She had broken his heart into millions of pieces. She was surprised when he accepted to stay friend with her. The reason of their broke up : Tala. She didn't want to lie to Kai about their relationship so she preferred to finish it. Of course, he had never known it was because of his own best friend that the love of his life was going away from his heart. She was going to tell him tonight. She couldn't stand living in this world full of lies.

* * *

"So, what do you want to eat?" Kai asked looking at the menu. They were at a chic restaurant, too chic if you asked Billie. She wasn't feeling comfortable at all. It could look like a date.

"Dunno, everything seems very good... and expensive."

"Yeah but nothing is too good for you." He said looking in her eyes. She blushed and looked away. His crimson eyes were trying to read her. He used to be able, but now, she was doing everything she could to not let this happened.

"Are you trying to hide something from me?" He asked staring intensely at her. She shook her head and drank some water.

"Liar." It was the first time that she have lied to him. She didn't know how to tell him about her and Tala. _"Sorry Kai… But I need time... Just a little more." _Soon, the supper was over and they headed back to the hotel. None of them talked during the rest of the evening. Both were upset. Before Billie could enter in her room, he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You know what? I'm sick of this little game. Come on Billie we know each other since we were ten so please, I begged you to tell me what's wrong. I'm worried." She did the mistake to look in his eyes. She could see pure pain and she was the cause of it.

"Yeah Billie what's wrong with you?" Tala was now standing beside Kai and almost glaring at her. She had to choose now. Kai's friendship or Tala's love? She just ran away. Not able to be the cause of the end of the friendship between the two persons who were the most important in her life. _"They'll be better without me."_

* * *

When she returned in her room many hours later, she wasn't surprise to see Tala on her bed, his head in his hands. When he felt another presence, he quickly looked around and felt relieved when he saw Billie.

"Don't EVER do this again! I was so fucking worried!"

"I'm sorry…" She began to sob and he put her in a tight hug.

"No I'm the one sorry. I shouldn't put pressure on you about this thing with Kai. I know you care a lot about him."

"Th-thank you Tala." She smiled a little at him as he kissed her passionately.

"Come on you seem exhausted, let's go sleep." He dragged her to her bed and she laid there, her body begging for energy. "Stay with me please." She managed to say when he was about to leave. He smiled warmly at her and lay beside her, putting her body close to his.

"'Night love." He kissed her forehead as she went to sleep.

* * *

Two days has passed since when she had the little talk with Kai. She tried to avoid him as often as possible. She knew this was hurting him but couldn't face him right now. They were now all at Robert's place since he had enough rooms for everyone. Billie and Tala were the only ones who were still up at this time. They were watching TV. Well that was what they were supposed to do but they started to do a real big make out session. Moans were coming from both of the teens. Tala was shirtless so Billie could touch his muscular chest as much as she wanted. He started to kiss her neck and smirked when he touched her sweet spot. He bit it gently and was satisfied when he heard her moaning. She was making him insane. He wanted to touch every single part of her. He stopped his assault on her neck and kissed her roughly on the lips wanting more of her. His hands were travelling all over her body. The sexual tension between the lovers was almost unbearable.

"Well it's even better than a porn movie." The teens froze as they saw Bryan smirking at them.

"Look Bryan we…" Tala started but was soon cut by Bryan.

"Don't try to find some lame excuses. I know what this is all about. I've notice the way you two were looking at each other long ago."

"What do you want anyway?" Tala asked annoyed

"I want you to give me your place. I wanna be the new Demolition Boys leader got it?" Tala death glared at him.

"You wish bastard."

"You should show me respect Valkov, otherwise, your little secret could not be so secret anymore." He laughed coldly before adding "Think about it, tell me your answer tomorrow at ten." He walked away leaving the two lovers even more froze.

"I guess he will finally have what he have waited for so long." Tala said sadly.

"What? No way, you're not letting him take your place! I'm gonna tell Kai tomorrow." She exclaimed. She wouldn't let Tala being hurt this time because of her.

"But…"

"No but. Kai would have to know soon or later anyway." She smiled warmly at him as he put her in a hug.

"Thank you Billie, I love you." At those words her smile grew even wider.

"I love you too." They kissed each other with as much passion as their first kiss.

* * *

"Kai?" Billie waited for an answer and when she didn't get one, she decided to enter in his room anyway. When she opened the door, Kai had only a towel around his waist. Billie blushed as Kai smirked.

"Come on, it's not like you haven't see me like this before. You even saw way more…" He giggled when he saw her blushing even more.

"Well anyway I'm sure you aren't here to talk about this so why are you standing in front of me at six in the morning?" He asked as he sat on his bed.

"Well… first… I'm here because I want you to forgive me…" She started avoiding his eyes.

"About what?" He was trying to read her but yet again, he wasn't able.

"You know… because I was avoiding you and that… I hid something from you…"

"Well for the avoiding thing, I'll gladly forgive you since I kind of laugh at you when you saw me like this but for the secret… I believe you're here to talk about it."

"Yes. Kai, I know that it'll probably be a shock for you but…" She was cut when the door opened revealing Bryan. He smirked when he saw Billie.

"So did you tell Kai about your secret?" He asked still smirking.

"What? He knows?" Kai asked confused.

"Well yeah he…" She, one again, was cut by Bryan.

"I caught her and Tala during a big lovely making session." Kai stared at Bryan in shock and than looked at Billie trying to know if it was a lie. It HAD to be a lie. Did she was cheating on him when they were together? So many questions were now on his mind.

"Look Kai…"

"Don't talk. I've heard enough. Go back to your little boyfriend and leave me alone." He glared coldly at her not caring that she was about to cry. She knew Kai wouldn't take it in a very good way but she wasn't expecting him to take it THIS bad. She was scared that she would lose his friendship now. Bryan had already left knowing his job was done.

"Please don't hate me." She begged

"Hn"

"Don't give me this treatment Kai. I'm so sorry you don't know how much I hate myself." She started crying more than ever. Kai didn't know what to do. Normally, he would put her in a tight hug but now he was just too upset. _"I'm really acting like a jerk. I should be happy for them. I mean, they're my closest friends."_ But sometimes your heart is so much hurt that you don't listen to your head. She finally stopped sobbing.

"Kai, I've never cheated on you and I really did love you very much. I'm sorry that it hurts this badly. I wish I could make your pain go away, but I don't know how. Please, tell me what to do to not lose you." She was begging him. Her eyes locked with his. She was desperately waiting for him to answer.

"Alright, I'd like… I'd like you to kiss me one last time." She smiled a little at this. She knew why he was asking this. They never had a 'goodbye kiss' and it was his manner to end definitely this pain. They looked in each other eyes and slowly, Kai was closing the space between his lips and hers. Finally, they started kissing just like old times. They were so much into this kiss that they haven't notice a red-haired boy watching them with pure sadness and glaring at the couple.

* * *

"Tala!" Billie ran happily toward her boyfriend. She was feeling so good right now. Kai had finally accepted the fact that she was with his best friend. She was about to put him in a warm hug but she stopped when she saw him glaring at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried

"I guess Kai took it good right?"

"Well yes he did but what's the matter?"

"Of course he had no problem with this… SINCE YOU FUCKING KISSED HIM!" He spat angrily at her.

"Fuck you Valkov it's not what you think it is!"

"Shut up I saw you two and it wasn't nothing!"

"Shut up yourself! You don't know shit about what was that! It was only to end definitely the relationship. So I could get over it and don't feel guilty anymore. You're the one I love!"

"Shut up!" He kissed her roughly on the lips and pushed her down on his bed. He went on top of her and attacked her lips with his again. She soon realized what was going on and started to kiss him back. They were removing all of their anger they had against each other by kissing, touching teasing each other. It was almost animalistic. He started to kiss her neck and than he bit her hard enough to let a mark on it. She was his, it was a fact. She was enjoying this little game they were playing a little too much. She had never moaned this much before. She lifted up his shirt and threw it far in the room. He smiled when he saw his girlfriend looking at his chest with lust in her eyes. It was her turn to lose clothes. He lifted up her shirt and threw it with his own. She was feeling a little less comfortable since it was the first time he saw her without a shirt on. He started to kiss her all over her belly and than nibbled her earlobe before saying seductively "Gorgeous" in her hear. It was true. For him, her body was perfect. Her hands went around his neck and put him closer to her to kiss him passionately on the lips. They didn't want to go farther. They've decided long time ago that they would do this step by step. He laid beside her and put her tiny body against his.

"I love you." He said kissing her with pure passion.

"Me too, you're the one." She replied kissing him again. The two lovers soon fell asleep, happy to know that they didn't have to hide their love anymore.

* * *

"Aww look at them they're so cute!" Mariah whispered to the guy next to her.

"Yeah you're right… When will we tell Ray about us?" He asked to his secret lover.

"I don't know… I don't want to hurt him… Anyway let's go sleep, it's getting late." She kissed her boyfriend and he smiled into the kiss.

"I love you Mariah."

"I love you too Kai."

* * *

Well this is the end! I'd like to have some review to know if my first story wasn't too bad :P I hope my descriptions weren't too bad too.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
